Inbreak
Inbreak is the first episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Leashed. Summary In an alternate dimension from the episode "Outbreak", Ben gets stuck with ten useless aliens instead of getting Kickin Hawk. Now, Psyphon, Liam, Fistina and Bubble Helmet escaped the headquarters, and Ben must stop them. Plot The episode begins with one of the last scenes in Outbreak. Vaxasaurian Liam is fighting The Worst, and Blukic and Driba just fixed the Omnitrix, and Ben and Liam revert. (Liam): Uh oh! (Ben): "Uh oh" is right, chicken little! (transforms into Kickin Hawk) Omnitrix is fixed! And thanks to you, I got me a new alien. Paradox stops the screen. (Paradox): That's one way a story could happen. However, a story can many different ways. For instance, Ben could turn into Alien X! Or maybe turn into Grey Matter! Or he could turn into a pineapple platypus! But now, let's show you the version where he turns into a very Uselessalien... The episode rewinds. Vaxasaurian Liam is fighting The Worst, and Blukic and Driba just fixed the Omnitrix, and Ben and Liam revert. (Liam): Uh oh! (Ben): "Uh oh" is right, chicken little! (transforms into The Most Useless Alien of All Time) Omnitrix is fixed! And now time to ki-not another useless alien! THEME SONG Liam kicked TMUAOAT in the head, and kicked him on the ground. TMUAOAT tried to attack him, but was thrown aside. (TMUAOAT): This guy is the most useless alien of all time! Why can't the Omnitrix give me a useful new alien? Bubble Helmet freed himself, and helped his partners to escape the small plumber team. (Psyphon): Very well, again we thank you for allowing us to escape, even without our half-alien forms. They broken a hole in the wall, and Bubble Helmet jetpacked out of there along with the others. Meanwhile, Ben reverted back. (Ben): They can't escape Stinkfly! (looks at dial) What? I can't find Stinkfly in the playlist! (Blukic): I told you it should have been octagonal! (Driba): What do you expect? I don't know how that thing works! (Ben): Let me see... Alien X, Ditto, Jury Rigg, Nanomech, Grey Matter and these five new useless aliens. What did you two do exactly? Azmuth teleported in. (Azmuth): Did it really go in-what did you two idiots do? (Driba): Blukic put the rectangular piece instead of the octagonal one! (Blukic): You put it in. (Driba): Did not. (Blukic): Yes you did. (Ben): Mind explaining to me what just happened? (Azmuth): The Omnitrix has gone into War Mode. (Ben): War Mode? (Azmuth): If a warlord or conqueror somehow gains control of the Omnitrix and passes the voice recognition and all the security I put in it, the Omnitrix will go into War Mode, so the warlord can't use the Omnitrix for his army and for war. (Ben): And what is War Mode? (Azmuth): The Omnitrix fully locks all alien DNA but the most useless alien DNA it has, usually using the current playlist's most useless aliens. (Ben): Alien X isn't really useless. (Azmuth): So far the only things those two have agreed on was saving a dam from collapsing and reverting you. (Ben): And recreating the universe. (Azmuth): You have no proof that happened. (Ben): But- (Azmuth): Anyyway, as I was saying, you now have ten of your most useless aliens. I will do my best to try and fix it, but meanwhile, try using your forms to somehow stop the bad guys. (Rook): Do not worry, Azmuth. I will help Ben if he can only use his Uselessalien forms. (Ben): I don't need help from you, I can stop them all by my own. (Azmuth): (laughs) Sure you can. (teleports away) (Rook): Come on Ben, now without my Gourmand half we can defeat them much faster. (Ben): So now I let you do all the fighting. Great. They went into the Proto-truk, and Rook pulled out a GPS radar thing. They drove out of the plumber headquarters. (Rook): While fighting them I secretly put a tracking chip on Fistina. We can track them down and get them back to headquarters. (Ben): And I'll defeat them using Walkatrout. Can this get any worse? (Rook): I thought you advised me not to say that. (Ben): Yeah, but I don't think anything the universe will throw at us now will be worse than fighting Vilgax with Nanomech. Fistina threw a car at them, which caused the Proto-Truk to fall on it's side. (Ben): COME ON! Rook went out of the car and started shooting Fistina and Bubble Helmet, who were destroying stuff. (Ben): (sigh) Let's hope Ditto can actually do something. (transform) And I'm Grey Matter. Seriously. More accidental transformations? Grey Matter jumped towards Bubble Helmet, who fired lasers at him. Fistina shot out a huge fist which got him squished onto it, and he crashed into a wall. He crawled into Fistina's fist, and Fistina's fist rocketed back to her, with Grey Matter crawling inside. (Fistina): Huh? Grey Matter was doing electrical stuff in her, and Fistina was firing rocket fists everywhere, and she couldn't control them. She was shooting her fists at Bubble Helmet, who was knocked away into a store. Grey Matter peeked out of Fistina's fist shooter thing. (Grey Matter): Maybe Grey Matter isn't so useless. And he reverted, with his leg stuck in Fistina's fist shooter. (Ben): Are you serious Omnitrix? (Fistina): Get out human! (Ben): Rook! Help me please? Rook threw his sword at Fistina's arm, cutting it off. Ben fell, with his leg still stuck in a metal thing. Rook arrested Bubble Helmet and unscrewed Fistina's head, and put them both in the back of the Proto-TRUK. (Rook): Two down, two to go. (Ben): Come on Rook, let's go stop Psyphon and Liam. (Rook): I only put a tracking chip on Fistina, not Psyphon and Liam. (Ben): Then I think it's time for interrogation. Fistina's head and Bubblehelmet were strapped to chairs in a dark room, with a lamp pointed at them. (Rook): Where are Liam and Psyphon going? (Bubblehelmet): We'll never tell you! (Ben): Don't worry Rook, I got this. (Rook): Sorry to tell this to you, Ben, but a Walkatrout isn't much of a threatening presence. (Ben): Oh really? (transforms into Pesky Dust) You know what... you do the interrogation for now. (Rook): Where did they go? (Bubblehelmet): I told you, we'll never tell you. (Pesky Dust): Let me handle this. Pesky Dust opened his bubble helmet thing. (Bubblehelmet): CAN'T... BREATHE... (Pesky Dust): Now talk! (Bubblehelmet): Okay... okay... Psyphon and Liam are in Undertown now... Psyphon is trying to get to his spaceship so he could get to his master... and Liam is supposed to be backup... now... let... me... breathe... Pesky Dust closed his bubble helmet thing. (Rook): If he's trying to free Vilgax, you can finally get to fight him as Nanomech. (Pesky Dust): Great. They drove to Undertown, and on the way Rook contacted Max. (Rook): Magister Tennyson, we might need backup on this one. Psyphon and Liam are going to Undertown's spaceship bay to free Vilgax. We need help stopping them. (Max): What's the problem with dealing with Psyphon and Liam? You've beaten them many times before. (Rook): Well yes, but that's when Ben had Cannonbolt and Bloxx. (Max): (sigh) What did Blukic and Driba do to the Omnitrix? (Rook): They have inserted the wrong piece, and now Ben only has his most useless and impractical aliens. (Max): Ben... (Ben): Don't say it... please... (Max): I told you so. (Ben): Aw man. (Max): Anyway, since Ben can't do much, we're sending some back up. Max out. They reached the spaceship docking bay thing. Psyphon and Liam were making their way to the spaceship. (Psyphon): You two again! Psyphon fired a laser thing and knocked the Proto-TRUK on it's side. Bubblehelmet made his way out of there, but Rook fired a net thing. (Ben): Let's just hope Ditto can do something about this. (transform) FINALLY! (Rook): Ben! Don't try using one of your useless aliens to fight them! (Ditto1): Ditto isn't useless! (Ditto2): I've used him like a hundred times! (Ditto3): Attack! Ditto duplicated and swarmed on Liam. Liam did a roundhouse kick in a clone's face. (All Dittos): OW! MY FACE! (Rook): And that's why Echo Echo is better. (Ditto): Yeah, well... Ditto's the only one I can actually use! Grandpa Max and a squad of plumbers came. (Max): Ben! We'll take it from here! (Ditto2): No! I can do it all by myself! (Ditto3): Yeah! The Ditto clones surrounded Liam, and Liam did a full circle kick and kicked all off them. (All Dittos): OWWW! Rook jumped towards Psyphon, who fired a laser at him. Rook avoided the lasers, and shot a web at Psyphon, who avoided it. While flying in the air, Psyphon fired more lasers everywhere. (Ditto3): Clone Toss? (Ditto1): Definitley! Two Dittos tossed the third Ditto at the flying Psyphon, and the Ditto cloned in midair, dogpiling Psyphon. (Psyphon): Get off of me! (Ditto): See? I told you Ditto isn't useless! Ditto started punching Psyphon, and he was tilted downwards, making his jetpack rocket him towards the plumber team. (Ditto): GRANDPA! Rook fired a net to capture Psyphon in it, with his jetpack malfunctioning again. All the Ditto clones started flying to each other, and reverted. (Ben): I would have done that myself, Omnitrix. The plumbers arrested Psyphon, Liam, Fistina and Bubble Helmet once again. THE END Aliens Used *The Worst *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time (debut) *Grey Matter *Pesky Dust *Ditto Characters *Ben *Rook *Max *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba Villains *Psyphon *Fistina *Bubble Helmet *Liam Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres